A Christmas Carol
by Magi Magi Magician Gal
Summary: FINISHED! Yami Sennen is the greatest singer in Victorian England. But he has a bad attitude when it comes to holidays, especially Christmas. Will three Christmas spirits be able to change his mind? Or will he remain as he is and miss the love that's staring him right in the face with amethyst eyes?
1. Chapter 1: No Christmas?

**Magi Magi Magician Gal:** I've got to be nuts, posting a new story.

**Ryou:** But you said you would do this story last year and didn't, so you're posting it now.

**MMMG:** True.

**Joey:** Okay everyone, if you've seen MMMG's profile lately, you know that the home internet has been cut for what is now a week and a day, or so. The only reason MMMG is updating now, is because she took her computer to work and then walked to the nearby McDonald's that has free Wi-Fi on her lunch break.

**MMMG:** But I got a free hot chocolate out of it.

**Seto:** For those of you who saw the update she put up on Nov. 26th, updating after New Year's will be extremely difficult. It may not even happen at all, so be prepared for a two month forced hiatus.

**MMMG:** And now that the dreary info is out of the way, here is the story I promised last year but am posting now, "A Christmas Carol". I don't own Yugioh or Barbie in a Christmas Carol. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: No Christmas?

* * *

In the snowy cold of London, a theater was preforming its last show of the season. So far, all of the actors had performed, and the owner was now singing a carol.

The man was Yami Sennen. Yami had crimson eyes, tri-colored hair, and pale skin. He was the most famous singing star in all of England. At the moment, he was singing a Christmas Carol called 'O Christmas Tree'.

_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_

_How lovey are thy branches._

_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_

_How lovey are thy branches._

Yami's baritone voice filled the theater, bringing many to the edges of their seats, and others to tears, as they listened. Each note and word held them captivated.

_You bloom with summer's fairest rose,_

_And in the winter's bitter snows._

_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_

_How lovey are thy..._

Yami began to sing scales with the next words, ending with a strong and loud, and yet soft and faint note.

_Thy… thy… thy… branches._

Yami bowed as the crowd burst into applause. A young girl came forward with a bouquet of roses, and Yami accepted them graciously. Waving as the curtain closed, Yami smiled.

He was handsome, talented… and very much full of himself.

As soon as the curtains were close and he was concealed from the audience, Yami threw the roses aside with a sound of disgust. The bouquet hit the nearby piano, startling his '_Black Cat with White Tail_'*, Kkwy**.

"I hate Christmas." Yami growled to Kywh. "Singing those insipid little carols every year. I am a classically trained singer, not some street urchin. I perform opera, Kkwy. Opera."

Kkwy meowed as he leaped off the piano and followed his master.

Off to the side and holding a tray of food, was a young boy who looked like Yami, but more gentle. He had pale skin, wide amethyst eyes, and spiky tri-colored hair with amethyst tips.

His name was Yugi, and had been Yami's friend since childhood. He now worked in the theater as a back-up singer and costume sewer.

"There, there, now Yami." Yugi soothed as he handed his friend, and boss, a cup of tea from the tray. "It's the last show of the holiday season, so you don't have to sing carols again until the holidays next year."

"Yes, you're right." Yami nodded and sipped his hot drink idly, a different thought popping up. "Where are the others?"

"Back in the rehearsal room." Yugi replied as Yami took a small crumpet from the tray. "They're waiting for you."

"Are they now?" Yami mused as he put the food and drink back down and headed towards where the rest of the theater's company were supposed to be.

"Where should I put this?" Yugi asked, knowing that sometimes Yami didn't want to finish the food and drink.

"My office." Yami replied as the two headed down the hall.

* * *

"_Deck the halls with boughs of holly._" Ryou, one of the minor singers and sewing helper, sang as he placed some holly above the fireplace. "_Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la._"

"_Tis the season to be jolly._" Bakura, a magician who specialized in scaring the adult crowd, added extremely gruffly as he pulled a _Change of Heart_ and a _Diabound _ornament out of his pockets. "_Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la._"

"_Dawn, we now, our gay apparel._" Tea and Anzu, the twin dancers, sang out as they hung up more decorations. "_Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la._"

"_Troll the ancient Yuletide carol._" Pegasus, the last performer who specialized in riding on a unicycle and juggling, finished placing the mistletoe above his boss' door. "_Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la._"

Ryou smiled as he sat down at a sewing machine. Yugi had asked him to help sew for a project he was doing, and Ryou was more than happy to help as he watched the twins dance.

"_See the blazing Yule before us._" Tea and Anzu sang as they move with the rhythm of the Christmas song. "_Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la._"

"_Strike the harp and join the chorus._" Bakura glared as Pegasus sang with him. "_Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la._"

"_Follow me in merry measure._" Ryou sang as Tea and Anzu grabbed more ornaments from a box. "_Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la._"

"_While I count the Yuletide treasure._" everyone sang as the rest of the décor was put up.

"_Fa, la, la, la, la._" Ryou crooned as his spinning wheel hummed.

"_Fa, la, la, la, la._" Pegasus cheered as he tossed a handful of confetti into the air.

"_Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la._" everyone sang and giggled as the song finished.

"So Bakura…" Tea giggled as she tiptoed over with her twin.

"When are you going…" Anzu continued as she giggled.

"To ask him?" Tea and Anzu finished together.

"Ask who what?" Bakura growled as he put the ladder back.

"Come now, Bakura-boy." Pegasus smirked as Bakura growled at the annoying nick-name. "We all know you want to ask Ryou out on a date."

Bakura groaned. He thought he had kept _that_ a secret. Since his face was buried in the closet, he missed Ryou giggling at the sight of him with a sprig of mistletoe above his head.

If Ryou had any courage, he would have gone over and kissed Bakura. But he didn't.

"If you want to ask him out, do it now." Pegasus instructed firmly. "Before we all leave for the Christmas holidays. Otherwise, out of sight, out of mind."

"Really?" Bakura rolled his eyes, but knew the silver haired juggler had a point.

"Yes, really." Pegasus nodded. "If I had waited to approach my dear Cecelia, I may have never married, and wouldn't be expecting my first child."

"How is Cecelia?" Tea asked.

"Is she okay?" Anzu added.

"Due any day now." Pegasus smiled at the thought of his wife.

"You're all mad." Bakura huffed and walked over towards Ryou.

Tea and Anzu looked at each other and giggled. They knew Bakura was going to take Pegasus' advice and ask Ryou out.

"Is everyone here?" Yami asked/demanded as he opened the door to the room, Yugi right behind him.

"Yes." Bakura replied, holding back his disappointment of being interrupted. "Could you please send Peggy-boy off before one of my magic knives finds a place between his ribs?"

"Don't call me Peggy-boy." Pegasus snapped as he fell off his unicycle.

"Ouch." Yugi flinched as the man picked himself up off the floor, and quickly went to place Yami's tea and crumpets in his office.

"So why is everyone waiting for me?" Yami asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look around you Mr. Sennen." Pegasus replied as he stood up and gestured around him. "Look at the tree, the décor. It's Christmas Eve."

"We wanted to celebrate…" Tea picked up.

"Before going off on holiday." Anzu finished.

"Holiday?" Yami question as he took a step forward, frowning. "Who said anything about a holiday?"

"Excuse me?" Tea gasped.

"What?" Pegasus gaped.

"No!" Anzu wailed.

"No… holiday?" Yugi asked quietly as he shut the door to Yami's office.

"But it's…" Tea cried.

"Christmas!" Anzu wailed.

"I'm aware it's Christmas." Yami replied sourly. "Which means that there is only two weeks before you will get the privilege of being in Yami Sennen's new show. You should be begging to rehearse."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Pegasus shook his head. "This is an outrage! My wife is due to deliver any day."

"Yami, we can't work on Christmas." Tea said as she and Anzu stepped forward.

"We have people coming over." Anzu explained.

"There's a turkey to stuff."

"And pies to bake."

"Oh, we can't be here."

"Yami, please reconsider." Ryou asked as he knelt on the floor in front of his boss. "I'm begging you."

"You don't want to work on Christmas?" Yami asked. "You're not dedicated enough to this theater? Fine, stay home. But if you do, don't bother coming back. Ever."

With the declaration made, Yami went towards his office, but stumbled over Kkwy. The cat had caught sight of a bird Bakura used in his magic tricks and couldn't ignore his instincts.

Yugi glared at everyone as he hid their snickers behind their hands. The glared Yami sent over his shoulder silenced them, but it softened as he looked over at Yugi, the only one who hadn't laughed. Entering his office, Yami slammed the door shut.

Pegasus began ranting in the French tongue. Yugi blinked, not understanding a word he said, but knew it was directed to him.

"What?" Yugi sighed, having an idea what it was about.

"You need to talk to Yami." Pegasus explained.

"Uh…" Yugi looked put out at the notion.

"Please!" Tea begged. "You've known him forever."

"He listens to you." Anzu added.

"Fact is shrimp," Bakura huffed, "Yami doesn't make a move in this theater, not without talking to you first."

"You're the only one who can change his mind without getting us all fired." Ryou added.

"Right." Yugi nodded, remembering what he had planned for the holiday. "I'll try, but I don't give any guaranties."

Yugi opened the office door. Yami was sitting at his desk and sipping some tea. As Yugi shut the door, the man doubled over coughing.

"When was the last time you had your medicine?" Yugi asked as he moved to a cupboard in the room.

"I'm fine." Yami waved his hand dismissively. "Just a tickle in my throat."

"That's what you said two years ago." Yugi replied as he measured out the desired amount. "You ended up unable to perform until the end of spring after that 'tickle'."

"Alright." Yami sighed as took the medicine, making a terrible face after swallowing. "Vile stuff."

"But it keeps you alive." Yugi replied as he put everything away.

"I suppose everyone thinks I'm wrapped around your little finger." Yami said as Yugi finished and turned back. "I heard what they said out there. 'Yami doesn't make a move in this theater, not without talking to you first'."

"They're upset Yami." Yugi replied. "They had plans for Christmas. We had plans."

"We did?" Yami frowned as he glanced up from his papers.

"I asked you back in October if you would come with me back home to Domino." Yugi explained. "Everyone's coming, and that hasn't happened since we were kids. You said yes, but I guess you forgot."

"I don't recall you asking me anything of the sort." Yami replied.

"It was right after the Autumn Festival." Yugi prompted. "We had just finished locking up the theater."

"I still don't remember." Yami shook his head and went back to his work.

"I thought you knew how important this was to me." Yugi whispered as he turned back towards the door.

"What should be important to you, is me." Yami snapped, making Yugi stop. "When I was discovered, I could have had any costume designer in the world. And I chose you. I insisted on having my oldest friend. I did that."

"I know you did." Yugi replied, hiding how close he was to tears.

"But you don't care." Yami pressed. "But I expect that when push comes to shove, I know only one person whose truly there for me. Me."

"That's not true." Yugi gasped.

"It's like Uncle Aknadin always said, 'In a selfish world, the selfish succeed'." Yami continued, ignoring Yugi's protest.

"But it's not a selfish world." Yugi replied. "And do you really want to listen to what Uncle Aknadin said? I thought you hated him."

"My Uncle Aknadin was brilliant." Yami replied. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be standing here right now. And neither would you. But if you can't appreciate that, maybe you shouldn't work here anymore."

"You're threatening to fire me?" Yugi whispered.

"I've seen you working backstage, sewing things that aren't for the show." Yami hissed. "You even got Ryou in on it. I guess that working at the top theater in London isn't good enough for you. You had to pick up something on the side."

"What?" Yugi gasped. "No, that's not what you think."

"Then prove it and show some dedication." Yami demanded as he walked around Yugi. "Take down the tree, stop the carols, and get ready to work tonight, tomorrow, and all through the week. Anyone complains, anyone goes home, anyone breathes one word about Christmas, and they're out. Including you. Does everyone understand?"

Yami opened the door to find the rest of the theater company, excluding Bakura, leaned up against the door, eavesdropping. They all fell into the room.

"We understand." Ryou sighed as they all stood back up and turned away.

"What?" Yami asked as he caught sight of Yugi's sad eyes.

"You have no idea how sad it makes me to see you like this." Yugi whispered as he walked into the room, holding his head high. "Merry Christmas Yami."

"I said _not_ to mention that word." Yami growled. "That is the last time I want to hear it!"

After the door slammed, Yugi collapsed in his chair and began to cry.

"I'm sorry Yugi." Ryou whispered as he held his friend close.

Secret told to Ryou and no one else, Yugi was in love with Yami. Not the sibling love, or best friend love, _love_, love.

Behind the door, Yami picked up Kkwy and sat back down behind his desk.

"Christmas." Yami growled. "Bah, humbug."

* * *

*Yes, this is a real Duel Monster.

**Egyptian word for darkness

* * *

**MMMG:** End of chapter 1.

**Yami:** I was an ass!

**MMMG:** That's your character, and no, I won't change it so Seto has that role.

**Yugi:** Will things get better?

**MMMG:** People have to review if they want to find out.

**Yami and Yugi:** Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Uncle Aknadin

**MMMG: **I feel loved! Yea for the reviews!

**Ryou:** Someone is happy.

**Bakura:** Who cares?

**MMMG:** I can alter the story so you don't get to be with Ryou at all.

**Bakura:** -grumbles curses under his breath-

**Seto:** So many people thought Yami was an ass last chapter. -laughs evilly-

**Joey:** Put a cork in it, Rich Boy!

**Malik:** Magi Magi does not own Yugioh or Barbie in a Christmas Carol.

**Marik:** Enjoy while I go plot to take over the world!

**MMMG & Malik:** Oh, no you don't!

* * *

_LuvlyLadyLexi: Yep, that's why I haven't been updating. And I'm loved for being nuts? Interesting concept. _

_Wordsorcereress: I made you cry? Not my intention! And don't curse Yami, I have just the thing for him. And no, Pegasus is not French, but he did live in France for quite a few years. It's where he met his wife. And who said I was going to make Yugi act mean? No, Tiny Time is not Rebecca, I have someone else in mind. Thanks for watching for mistakes! And I guess this fic is somewhat Yami bashing. But it won't last long._

_Aqua girl 007: I love sparking curiosity in my readers._

_Killer-Fangirl: You'll find out who the spirits are when it's their turn to see Yami. Sorry, but I'm not giving away any spoilers._

_winged sapphire wolf: Yami has his reasons for being a jerk, so please leave him alone until you know his background._

_BabyNinetails: You'll see why Yami doesn't like Christmas next chapter. And yes, things _will _get better._

* * *

Chapter 2: Uncle Aknadin

* * *

The company rehearsed all that evening. Before leaving for his home, Yami reminded the actors if they left, they were gone for good. Taking Kkwy with him, Yami boarded a horse drawn carriage, entered his house, ate dinner, and went to bed.

As the clock struck midnight, the softly snoring Kkwy woke to the sound of clinking metal. Blinking awake, Kkwy saw something floating. And it knocked down a chair.

"What?" Yami jerked awake at the sound of a loud thud. "Who's there?"

The clinking got louder and louder. Right at the foot of his bed, a see-through old man appeared. He had shoulder length grey hair, and dark grey eyes. He wore a grey suit and lengthy chains with weights and chests of money attached. It was Yami's Uncle Aknadin.

"Yami…" Aknadin said faintly.

"Uncle Aknadin?" Yami gasped.

"Yes, my nephew." Aknadin replied as he floated closer. "It is I."

A chain wrapped around a nearby hat stand, and tripped up the man. Yami blinked and crawled to the foot of his bed. Looking over the edge, and if he had any sense of humor left, Yami would have laughed at the sight of his uncle covered in hats.

"Don't just sit there gaping child." Aknadin snapped with a glare. "Didn't I raise you with any manners? When your uncle's ghost come to visit and get tripped up in his chains, you help in."

"Of course." Yami replied as he stood up. "I… I must have forgotten."

Pulling on Aknadin's arm, Yami pulled his uncle off the floor.

"Much better." Aknadin nodded and took Yami by the wrist. "Now walk with me."

Yami stumbled and quickly rushed to catch a floor length mirror that nearly fell over from another chain. Stopping in the middle of the room, Aknadin turned back to his nephew.

"Better stay standing." Aknadin mused as he gestured to his chains.

"I think you'd have an easier time if you took off some of your 'jewelry'." Yami replied as he reached for a chain.

"No Yami, these chains don't ever come off." Aknadin replied. "They're the chains I formed in my life. Chains of selfishness."

"But you always said, 'Selfishness is good'." Yami frowned. "You said, 'In a selfish world, the selfish succeed'."

"You still say that after all these years?" Aknadin raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "I suppose I should be flattered. You really did care for me."

"Well of course, Uncle Aknadin." Yami replied. "You raised me."

"Like a true son." Aknadin mused as he placed his hands on Yami's shoulders. "And you've become everything I've dreamed."

"Why thank you." Yami replied, glad his uncle approved.

"Which is terrible!" Aknadin snapped. "So tonight, I want you to change."

"You want me to _what_?" Yami asked.

"Change, child, change!" Aknadin sighed in exasperation. "And not just your night clothes, though with the money you make you could do so much better."

"Excuse me?" Yami frowned, comfortable with his choice of crimson silk pajamas.

"But that's beside the point." Aknadin waved his hand. "I want you to change your life. Forget everything I told you. It is _not_ a selfish world. That was my excuse for not having the talent to become a star myself. But when I see what it did to you, how wrong I was…"

"You're not my Uncle Aknadin." Yami hissed. "You're not even a ghost at all."

"Not even a ghost?" Aknadin repeated and gestured to himself. "I am floating two feet off the ground. How much more ghostly do you want me to be?"

Yami didn't reply, but grabbed a nearby fire poker and started waving it over Aknadin's head with frantic waves.

"Stop that!" Aknadin ducked the swings. "What are you doing?"

"So what's holding you up, wires?" Yami demanded as he found nothing above the ghost of his uncle. "Whatever it is, it's a good trick."

"This is the last time I visit you from the beyond, I can promise you that." Aknadin huffed, insulted to be called a trick.

"The real Uncle Aknadin would never say he was wrong." Yami exclaimed angrily. "He raised me perfectly to be a star."

"I raised you to be a perfectly selfish ninny!" Aknadin shouted back and sighed. "But now, I have the change to make it right. I'm sending you three spirits tonight, each as the bell tolls on the hour. Listen to them Yami. If you're lucky, they'll help you change your life. Before you end up like me."

Aknadin turned away, and Yami turned towards his bed.

"Now!" Yami commanded, and Kkwy pounced.

Grabbing Aknadin's chains, Kkwy successfully tripped up Aknadin. Acting fast, Yami through a blanket on top of the ghost.

"Whoever sent you from the theater, you can tell they're all fired." Yami laughed and pulled the blanket back off to reveal only his cat. "Kkwy? But what happened to… Strange."

Shaking himself and climbing back into bed, Yami dismissed whatever had happened to the back of his mind.

* * *

**MMMG:** End chapter, expect the next update on Wed. December 5th, 2012!

**Yami:** I thought you had no internet.

**MMMG:** Gotta love McDonald's free Wi-Fi. And their hot chocolate.

**Yugi:** Please review so we can see the next chapter: Yami's Christmas Past.


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas Past

**MMMG:** Chapter 3 is here!

**Yugi:** A lot of people are curious about Yami's past, and who the three spirits are.

**Yami:** _I'm_ curious about my past. MMMG isn't telling anyone what happened to me.

**MMMG:** I am now. Thanks for the 13 reviews! You guys make me so happy.

**Yugi and Yami:** MMMG does not own Yugioh or Barbie in a Christmas Carol. Enjoy!

* * *

_Aqua girl 007: Yeah, that was funny. And no Supreme King from the GX series as Christmas Future. I have someone else in mind. _

_LuvlyLadyLexi: To my fellow McDonald's lover, yes I have had the Peppermint Hot Chocolate. Yum! But I love the free Wi-Fi more. ;)_

_Wordsorcereress: Good luck with your performance. Kkwy, I think is pronounced with a hard K-why. Hey don't hurt Yami or send him to the next Millennia, I need him yet. You'll find out why he acts like a jerk this chapter. _

_Killer-Fangirl: Hee, hee, hee! Yeah, that was funny. And this is the Barbie Movie of 'A Christmas Carol'... don't look at me like that, I've already done 'Barbie in a Mermaid's Tail'... Anyway, thanks for the review._

_winged sapphire wolf: Thanks for leaving Yami. And no, his past isn't completely like Scrooge's. _

_SincereJoyy: Glad you like it. Yeah, Ryou's not brave enough to kiss Bakura. You'll find out who the first spirit is this chapter, and another one should be pretty easy to figure out._

_Saiyuki729: You're finding out this chapter. _

_jgrl68: Yami didn't yell, but he did snap. He was an ass. Reason why in this _long_ chapter._

_Sunrise Phoenix: I think you posted this already... anyway, I already have two out of the three spirits figured out. Thanks for the offer though._

* * *

Chapter 3: Christmas Past

* * *

The bells on the clock chimed at one, but Yami didn't stir. He had fallen into deep sleep. A light brushing rubbed against his cheeks, making him groan.

"Kkwy, it's not morning. Stop it." Yami mumbled as he waved his hand by his face, but the brushing sensation continued. "Kkwy, you're going outside."

Sitting up, Yami rubbed his eyes to wake up. He didn't notice Kkwy still sleeping at the foot of his bed.

"I had the strangest dream last night." Yami groaned.

"Really?" a blond haired girl hovering above his bed said. "I'd love to hear all about it."

Yami hollered in fright and leapt out of his bed. Feeling more awake, Yami took a closer look at the girl. She was dressed in a blue and pink outfit, a hat on her head, a wand in her hand, and knee length boots on her feet.

"Who are you?" Yami asked as he held a hand to his heart.

"I'm Mana, but you probably can tell by my outfit my day job is Dark Magician Girl." Mana giggled. "Around this time of year, I'm the Spirit of Christmas Past. Didn't your Uncle Aknadin tell you I was coming?"

"My… Uncle Aknadin?" Yami asked weakly, part of him realizing it hadn't been a dream at all.

"Oh, you have a kitty!" Mana squealed when she saw Kkwy asleep on the bed.

Mana herself floated, being a magician, raised her wand and used her sparkling magic to lift the cat off the bed. Poor Kkwy woke up and started squealing in fright.

"Ooh, aren't you just the cutest thing?" Mana cooed as she fawned over the cat.

"Is this another nightmare?" Yami asked faintly as he pulled on a robe and slippers.

"No silly." Mana laughed. "I've come to take you to…"

Mana paused and thought, her spell ending and putting Kkwy back down on the bed. Kkwy shook in fright and skedaddled away from the girl, who was now digging through her pockets, as fast as he could.

"Oh, where did I put that music note?" Mana mumbled as she tossed sparkly stars and flowers out of her pocket before triumphantly finding golden music symbols to toss. "Ha-ha! I've come to take you to your boyhood Christmas! What fun!"

"My boyhood?" Yami started to shake his head. "I don't think that's such a good-"

"Toodley-doo, and don't be slow, it's off to your Christmas Past we go!" Mana chirped as she grabbed Yami's hand and dragged him forward.

Swirling her wand, Mana made a large magical golden portal in the middle of the room. Yami stared at it apprehensively. He didn't want to remember his past Christmases.

"Off we go then." Mana grinned and waved her wand over Yami.

Yami yelped in fright as his feet left the ground and he hovered next to the hyper female. Kkwy meowed in fright and grabbed the heels of Yami's slippers with his paws, pulling him back down the ground.

"Kkwy?" Yami asked, understanding as the cat yowled in fright.

"Oh, the kitty-witty is afraid we're not going to take him." Mana cooed and waved her wand over Kkwy. "Come on kitty-witty, it's okay. Just hold on."

Kkwy floated up until he was level with Yami's chest, meowing in fright.

"I don't think that's what he-" Yami tried to say as he quickly grabbed Kkwy and held him close.

Mana grinned and grabbed Yami's wrist and pulled him into the portal. Once they had entered, the entrance disappeared from Yami's bedroom.

Inside the portal was a large golden tunnel. It had lots of light and swirly patterns floating around the ones traveling through.

"Okay, so I didn't want to say anything at first, but I have to tell you I'm a huge fan of yours!" Mana giggled as she let go of Yami's hand and floated in front of him. "Maybe the hugest. And I just love your voice, especially when you sing Christmas Carols."

Under any other circumstances, Yami would have snapped at the girl. But he wasn't used to floating around in some strange tunnel of light that was to lead to his 'Boyhood Christmas'.

"Oh I was like… I mean… It was like…" Mana stammered until she came up with something worthy. "Heavenly chimes! That's it. And it's such an honor to… Oh! I'm sorry. Is it odd for you that I'm such a huge fan?"

"That's not the part that's odd for me." Yami replied with another glance at the golden tunnel of light.

"Hold on." Mana chirped as she grabbed Yami's wrist again.

"What?" Yami asked with a frown. "Why?"

Mana didn't reply, but the speed of the travelers in the tunnel was significantly increased. Yami found he was screaming and stopped as the tunnel turned white. The light faded to reveal a dull grey house with two ten year old boys, one with tan skin and the other pale skin, sitting a table with a lunch of some cooked potatoes and a slice of bread on their plates.

"Oh, something's not right." Mana mused as she glanced around the weary room and smacked her wand in the palm of her hand. "We were supposed to get here at Christmas. Oh, I must have miscalibrated. No wonder I'm still an apprentice and not a master magician."

"No, this is right." Yami sighed wearily.

"It is?" Mana asked. "But it can't be. There are two of you!"

"The tan one is my twin brother, Atemu." Yami explained.

"Okay, but there's no tree, no stockings, no presents, no decorations…" Mana gasped as she realized _this_ was the reality of Yami's Christmas past. "Oh, you poor thing."

Kkwy climbed up onto the table, intending to get a bit of what meager food there was. But when he leaped onto the plate, he slid right through it, and the food. Falling onto the floor, Kkwy picked himself up in confusion.

"Oh, poor little kitty-witty went BOOM!" Mana cooed as she picked Kkwy up. "Did you get a boo-boo? You know we can't eat or even touch food when we travel to other times, kitty-witty bear? And no one can see us or hear us when we talk, okay?"

Yami walked in front of his younger self and waved his hand in front of the boy's face. No reaction. From his younger self, or his brother.

"Boys." Uncle Aknadin's voice came.

Yami turned to the door with a terrified look on his face. The younger Yami and his twin Atemu quickly ate the potatoes and bread on their plates as Aknadin rounded the corner to the dining room.

"We're all done Uncle Aknadin." Young Atemu said as both put down their utensils.

"Can we go over the Mouto's house?" Young Yami asked hopefully.

"Of course not." Aknadin replied stiffly as he cleared their plates from the table. "After dinner, we rehearse."

"We know." Young Atemu nodded. "But we hoped that maybe we could make an exception today, because it's Christmas."

"They all said they'd really love to see us there." Young Yami explained. "Yugi and Heba even said it would make their Christmas."

"Make their Christmas?" Aknadin repeated. "Make _their_ Christmas? What about _your_ Christmas? More importantly, what about your future? You both want to be stars, don't you?"

"We do, but-" Young Yami tried to reason.

"More than anything else in the world?" Aknadin pressed.

"Yes, but…" Young Atemu tried to explain.

"Then what the Mouto Twins and the rest of their family want doesn't matter." Aknadin silenced them. "What do I always tell you two?"

"In a selfish world, the selfish succeed." Young Yami and Atemu replied in monotone.

"That's right." Aknadin replied firmly. "And if you both want to succeed, you must use every second of your time selfishly."

"Yes Uncle Aknadin." Young Yami and Atemu replied in unison.

"Good choice, I'm proud of you." Aknadin nodded nicely before turning harsh. "Now go work your scales until dinner is ready."

The twins got up from the table and looked out the window to the Mouto house. It looked happy and merry with all the décor and lights. Sighing, they turned to their room. They practiced their scales for over an hour, Yami playing the piano.

"Okay, I know it's devastatingly sad, with this how your celebrating Christmas." Mana held it together for about half a second before bursting out into giggles. "But I can't even tell you what a thrill it is to hear Yami Sennen, the early years. I mean, am I lucky or what?"

Young Yami stopped playing on the piano and glanced over at the door.

"Wait, why'd you stop?" Mana asked in confusion.

"You'll see." Yami replied with a soft, genuine smile.

Young Atemu cracked open the door and grinned before nodding at Young Yami. Aknadin was out cold and snoring in his chair. Shutting the door, the two quickly grabbed their scarves and glove before climbing out their window.

Mana pulled Yami, who was holding Kkwy again, after the twin boys. The passed through the wall like it wasn't there, and floated after the twins. The boys got on a sled, and slid down the hill that lead to the Mouto home, whooping and laughing softly as they went.

"This is so much fun!" Mana giggled as they followed. "Did you do this all the time?"

"As often as we could." Yami replied lightly, still smiling.

The momentum of the ride carried the boys up to a snowman near the front steps. They quickly got of the sled and ran up to the front door. Young Atemu knocked, and the door was open by two ten year old amethyst eyed boys, one with tan skin and the other pale skin.

"Yami!" young Yugi squealed as he hugged his friend.

"Atemu!" Young Heba squealed at the same time as he hugged Atemu. "We're so glad you made it!"

The four entered and the door shut. Still outside, Yami was looking at the building with a look of awe on his face.

"I can't believe I'm back here." Yami sighed happily. "This was my favoritest place in the world. I remember…"

Yami yelped in shock as he found himself half in, half out of the house. He had fallen through the wall and stared as he realized his legs were outside and his chest was inside.

"Did I forget to mention we floated through walls?" Mana asked with a sheepish giggle as she scanned the people in the room. "Oopsie."

Many people were there, but only three were the Mouto's. Yugi, Heba, and their Grandfather, Solomon. Their parents had died from a sickness when they were babies, so Solomon raised the twins.

The other people there didn't really have much for a family. A blond haired boy with hazel eyes, Joey, age 10, and an auburn haired girl with grey eyes, Serenity, age 8, sat together. They were brother and sister, but their father was drunk a lot of the time, forcing their mother to work long hours to provide for her family.

A boy with brown hair and icy blue eyes held a young boy with black hair and grey eyes. Seto, age 10, and Mokuba, age 5, had lost their mother after she had given birth to Mokuba, and their father ran off with all the money he had about 3 years ago. The two were raised in an orphanage until a man with the last name of Kaiba adopted them, but he was very abusive and hard driven.

The remaining were the Ishtar's and a family friend. Ishizu, age 15, Odion, age 19, and Malik, age 10, had actually run away from Egypt to keep Malik safe from their father. Their family friend, a boy Malik's age named Marik Tishra, had met them on the road and insisted they come back to his house. The Tishra's had been more than happy to house the family.

Yami rolled his eyes and picked himself up off the floor. He looked around to see it was just as he remembered it. Inhaling, he followed Mana into the main sitting room.

"Gingerbread." Yami sighed as he opened his eyes, which had shut while he breathed in the scents. "It's wonderful, isn't it?"

"Oh, look, there you are!" Mana pointed across the room to where the two sets of twins were by the fireplace.

"You put up our stockings!" Young Yami exclaimed.

"They always did." Yami sighed happily.

"We always do." Young Yugi replied with a giggle.

"And have you noticed the pile of presents under the tree?" Heba asked as they went over. "I think even separately you two have more presents than us or baby Mokuba this year."

"No Joey, it's just for Yami and Atemu to taste." Grandpa Solomon Mouto scolded Joey.

The old man held a bowl of cookie batter and two spoons. The twins took the spoon and tasted the batter.

"Snickerdoodles!" both exclaimed.

"Your favorite cookie." Solomon replied. "And that makes you two experts. Now, what do you think?"

"Best I've ever tried." Young Atemu replied, see that Young Yami was trying to lick ever last bit of Snickerdoodle batter of his spoon.

"Kiss-up." Heba whispered, provoking giggles from the four.

A young _Silver Fang_ puppy walked by, and started barking at Kkwy, who immediately leapt into Yami's arms.

"I thought you said they couldn't see us." Yami glanced at Mana as he rearranged Kkwy in his hold.

"People can't, animals are more sensitive." Mana explained.

"Tamim, stop, there's nothing there." Solomon scolded the pup. "No more barking at shadows, or we'll have to put you outside."

Tamim whimpered and tried to explain, but no one understood the puppy talk. Gaining a sneaky look for a cat, Kkwy hopped out of Yami's arms and hissed at Tamim. Unable to ignore his instincts, Tamim growled back.

"Tamim, no." Solomon firmly rebuked the dog.

Kkwy hissed again, making Tamim growl softly, but Yami's attention was on his younger self.

"Here." Young Yugi picked up a couple of boxes and gave them to Young Yami as they sat by the tree, Young Heba doing the same for Young Atemu. "We can't wait any more. These are from us."

Younger Yami and Atemu eagerly tore off the wrapping on one box to reveal snow globes, a new invention back in the day.

Both boys turned the key on the side. Young Yami's began to play '_O Christmas Tree_' and Young Atemu's played '_Deck the Halls_'.

"Because you sing those songs so beautifully, it made us think of you." Young Heba explained with a small smile.

"Oh, there wonderful." Young Atemu grinned as he looked inside at three figures that were now dancing in a city.

"Now the other one." Young Yugi grinned.

Yami smiled as he recalled the second gift. The boxes had pull off lids on it, so opening it was very easy. Young Yami and Atemu gasped when they saw the contents.

"A kitten!" Young Yami exclaimed when he saw his baby _Black Cat with White Tail_.

"How wonderful." Young Atemu smiled as he picked his up kitten, which was a _White Cat with Black Tail_*.

Both kittens blinked curiously at the people holding them. Young Yami's kitten had a crimson ribbon around his neck, while Young Atemu's had a golden ribbon.

"We know you both have wanted a pet, but your uncle wouldn't allow it." Young Yugi smiled as the twins cuddled the baby cats.

"You changed his mind?" Young Yami asked.

"No." Young Heba shook his head. "They're going to live here, but they're officially yours. You just have to come over and help take care of them."

"The last time we said that we wanted a pet was back in June." Young Atemu mused.

"And if you weren't here, they were pleading with me to help them get you both a pet of your own." Solomon chuckled as Young Yugi and Heba blushed.

"We love them so much." Young Atemu smiled. "Thank you."

"But we couldn't bring a gift for either of you or your family." Young Yami looked distressed at the thought.

"Are you kidding?" Young Heba giggled.

"Both of you are here, and that's enough." Young Yugi smiled.

Yami watched as the little kitten he was holding bat at his bangs, and couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping his lips.

"You little rascal!" Young Yami giggled as he reposition the kitten in his arms. "I think I'm going to call you Kkwy."

"I'm calling mine Akhu**." Young Atemu added as he stroked the baby cat's back and turned back to the Mouto Twins. "We really like them."

"We know." Young Heba smiled.

"Come on." Young Yugi giggled and led Yami out of the room. "Before Tamim starts barking at the little kitties."

But Tamim was more focused on the grown Kkwy, who was interested in the turkey on the table. Tamim growled before beginning to bark at the cat.

"Tamim." Solomon scolded and ushered the pup outside. "That's it, until you can behave yourself, out."

Tamim huffed and watched through the window as Tamim tried to eat the bird, but couldn't. Kkwy felt his ears droop as he remembered Mana telling him you can't eat food when you travel to other times.

"Okay everyone, gather round!" Young Heba called as he peered around a corner. "It's time for the show!"

"Oh, a show!" Mana giggled and dragged Yami to where they could watch. "Come on!"

"It's not like a real show." Yami said as he waved a hand dismissively. "It's just a little thing we did every year."

Young Yami, Yugi, Atemu, and Heba entered the room. While they were gone, they had changed their clothes into something more festive. Each wore red shirts trimmed with gold, green, and white, and wore black pants with black shoes.

"Oh, those outfits are stunning." Ishizu sighed as she sat down with her brothers.

"I know, Heba and Yugi had been working on them since June." Solomon chuckled. "Got quite a few fingers pricked with the needles, but it was worth it. And Atemu and Yami have been planning the arrangement and choreography just as long."

"So it's, 'Just a little thing'?" Mana giggled.

"Fine, so it was a big thing." Yami conceded. "But it's still just kids' stuff."

"And now, presenting…" Young Heba started to introduce.

"From Heba and Yugi Mouto…" Young Yugi picked up.

"And from Yami and Atemu Sennen…" Young Atemu grinned.

"The future toast of London…" Young Yami grinned as well.

"The greatest Christmas Pageant ever!" all four grinned and the audience clapped.

The piano in the room was played by Serenity. The boys moved back and forth with the beat as they sang and danced.

Young Yami: _Jolly old Saint Nicholas, lean your ear this way._

Young Atemu: _Don't you tell a single soul what I'm going to say._

Young Yugi: _Christmas Eve is coming soon, now you dear old man._

Young Heba: _Whisper what you'll bring to me, tell me if you can._

Yami couldn't help smiling as he watched the performance. It had been fun.

Young Yami: _When the clock is striking 12, when I'm fast asleep._

Young Atemu: _Down the chimney, broad and black, with your pack you'll creep._

Young Yugi: _All the stockings you will find hanging in a row._

Young Heba: _Mokuba's is the shortest one, you'll be sure to know._

Giggles came from the children as Mokuba blushed at being mentioned.

Young Heba and Yugi: _Atemu and Yami want singing books._

Young Atemu and Yami: _Heba and Yugi want some vests._

All: _Joey needs a brand new bib, because he makes a mess!_

"Hey!" Joey turned bright red at the indication, everyone else roared in laughter.

All: _Now I think I'll leave to you what to give the rest._

_Choose for me dear Santa Clause… what you think is best!_

_Jolly old Saint Nick_

The two sets of twins bowed as everyone applauded, even Joey.

"And you said you didn't bring gifts for anyone!" Mana laughed as she gave Yami a punch on the arm.

"But I didn't." Yami reminded her as he gestured towards the tree.

"Your talent, yours and your brothers." Mana gestured to the crowd of people taking with the young performers. "Look how happy it made everyone."

"I guess it did." Yami realized as he watched the interaction. "I never really thought of it that way. Performing has always been about work and being a star. Except then."

Loud banging on the door made several people jump, but Yami's face turned to one of absolute horror.

"I'll get it." Odion went to get the door.

"Take me home." Yami told Mana as he picked up Kkwy. "Now."

"But why?" Mana asked in confusion. "We're having so much fun."

The banging on the door continued and got louder.

"Now." Yami begged as he watched Odion open the door.

"Where are those boys?" Aknadin demanded angrily as he stormed into the house.

Young Yami and Atemu gasped in fear when they saw their uncle inside. They were in big trouble.

Mana realized why Yami had begged to be taken home and quickly activated her wand to make a portal. Coming back to Yami's room, Yami sat on his bed with a heavy sigh.

"I didn't realize." Mana muttered softly as she sat cross legged in midair. "I should have left when you told me to. I had no idea."

"He ruined the whole holiday." Yami replied with a cracked voice. "He stood there screaming for what seemed like forever. At me and Atemu, at Yugi and Heba, at Grandpa Solomon, at everyone. Oh, it was horrible…

"But Grandpa Solomon wouldn't stand for it." Yami let out a small smile. "He chased Uncle Aknadin out of the house with a broom, threatening to call the police if he didn't leave us alone for the holiday."

"That's a good man." Mana smiled, but Yami drooped again.

"But after we got home the next day, Uncle Aknadin dragged us down into the basement and whipped us until we passed out." Yami pursed his lips and clenched his hands in his laps to keep himself from touching the scars. "He never left us alone for a second after that. That Christmas was our last one there. Atemu couldn't take it and ran away after we turned 12, and Heba went with him."

"I'm so sorry." Mana said as he placed one of her hands on top of Yami's.

"Don't be." Yami snapped as he pulled away and stood up. "Uncle Aknadin was right to use the extra force. I wasted time doing those silly Christmas pageants. After that, I concentrated on myself. And do you know what happened? I made my Covent Garden debut at 13. 13!"

Mana looked at Yami sadly, knowing when he made his debut, but not the sad history.

"Don't you have some place to go?" Yami scoffed as he got back in bed. "You're not even real anyway. I'm sure I'm just dreaming all of this. When I go back to bed, you'll be gone."

Mana sadly looked at the abused man under the covers, but waved her wand without a word, and vanished from the room.

"Mana?" Yami asked as he sat back up and looked around to see no one. "See? It was a dream. Nothing happened."

Lying back down, Yami pushed away the memories of Christmas past and what had happened the following day. He really needed to lay off the coffee at bedtime.

* * *

*Not a real Duel Monster, just switched the coloring on _Black Cat with White Tail_

**Egyptian word for Light

* * *

**MMMG:** End chapter!

**Malik:** Okay people, MMMG needs your help. Originally, she planned to have Mahad/Dark Magician as Christmas Present. But after rewatching that part of the movie, Christmas Present is _way_ to jolly, it was decided Mahad would be a better Christmas Future. We need your help to decide who Christmas Present would be.

**Ryou:** Try to keep it in the Duel Monsters Magician/Spellcaster Family please.

**Marik:** She can't figure out her own characters? Lame.

**Bakura:** Please review while we torment this pathetic writer for not being able to write a good story.

**MMMG:** I can still write you out Bakura. And Marik, we could never see you again after this chapter.

**Marik and Bakura:** NO!


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Present

**MMMG:** Hey everyone! I'm updating again with some good news!

**Malik:** Oh? And what's that?

**MMMG:** I have found a way to update in January and Februrary! It will only be on Wed. and Thurs, but I get to update!

**Marik:** Good. Now we don't have to worry so much about a hiatus.

**MMMG:** There is still the possibility of two or three weeks passing before I can update, but it won't be a forced hiatus.

**Yami:** Do people still hate me in this story?

**Yugi:** Some still dislike you, but most backed off once they knew what your past was like.

**Seto:** Who cares? Thank you to everyone for your input on who Christmas Present should be, but we actually pick one that no one suggested. We're thanking Ranko twin, who suggested Mystical Elf, and MMMG's mind jumped to the character she's using for some reason after reading the review.

**Joey:** MMMG does not own Yugioh or Barbie in a Christmas Carol. Enjoy.

* * *

_Wordsorcereress: Easy with the chainsaw! Aknadin is already dead. And this chapter is Yugi helping the orphans, your favorite part. Yami does figure out Yugi loves him, and he finds out something else._

_SincereJoyy: Thanks for the long review, and don't worry, I have an inner sympathy myself. _

_Aqua girl 007: Nice to see _someone _figured out why I picked Mana for that role. _

_Ranko twin: Thanks for the suggestion, you actually gave me the idea on who to use for Christmas Present._

_Saiyuki729: Yes, Heba and Atemu will appear more in the story. _

_Bushen: Thanks for the suggestion, but I've never seen the GX series. I'm an original series fan._

* * *

Chapter 4: Christmas Present

* * *

As the clock chimed two in the morning, Yami had somehow fallen into a deep sleep again. But the sound instruments playing the song, '_We wish you a Merry Christmas_' kept getting louder and louder until Yami woke up. Rubbing his eyes, Yami looked around to see floating brass and string instruments being conducted by a black haired, tanned skinned female in a black and purple dress and white-gray wings.

"Kkwy?" Yami shook his cat, who still slumbered. "Kkwy?"

"Why, hello." the winged lady greeted and waved her wand.

Yami yelped as he was pulled out from under his bed covers. His robe flew around his arms and his slippers to his feet as the song ended.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my bedroom?" Yami demanded.

"I'm celebrating!" the female explained. "It's Christmas! Two in the morning, but Christmas none the less."

Waving her wand, the lady had a horn blast loudly next to Kkwy. The poor cat was so scared he hid under the bed.

"Was that a little too loud?" the female glided over on her wings and pulled Kkwy out from under the dust ruffle. "Sorry about that. Now come on and join the party."

"You're the second spirit?" Yami asked as he picked Kkwy up.

"My name is Isis." Isis introduced herself. "You can tell by my outfit and wings that I am a Spiria. But around this time of the year, I am the Spirit of Christmas Present, and can take you to any point on this Christmas Day. Can we get some traveling music please?"

The floating instruments began to play an upbeat tune as Isis waved her wand and made a large green portal, much like the one Mana had made. Taking Yami by the wrist, Isis quickly pulled him through the swirling green light. When they came out, Yami yanked himself out of the females grasp.

"How dare you drag me off like that." Yami snarled. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

It was then that some familiar sights and sounds greeted Yami's eyes and ears. Looking around, Yami saw the rehearsal room at the theater, with all of the performers, all except for Yugi, there.

"This is the here and now." Isis explained. "This is what is happening right now with your employees."

"We're at the Millennium Theater." Yami noted. "Everyone's here to work. And they're happy. See? Working through Christmas isn't such a hardship at all."

"What is that Yami?" Pegasus said as he juggled tomatoes, startling Yami at first before he remembered he was a spirit at the moment. "You want us to work through Christmas?"

Pegasus chucked one on the tomatoes. It hit a poster of Yami that had been hung up in the room with a _splat_!

The actors roared in laughter. Yami gasped in shock as Bakura snagged one and threw it at the poster as well, before glaring at the giggling Isis.

"No, it's okay." Pegasus continued as if he were really talking to Yami. "My wife, who can go into labor at any moment, loves that her husband isn't home today. Whoops!"

The tomatoes flew right through Yami's body and hit the poster again, provoking more laughs from everyone.

"You're out!" Yami snapped as Bakura tossed Pegasus more tomatoes and the twins danced. "You're all out of my theater!"

"Oh that's priceless." Isis chuckled.

"Priceless?" Yami asked in disbelief. "They're throwing tomatoes at me."

"While juggling." Isis added. "You could put that in your act."

"Whose side are you on?" Yami demanded. "These people wouldn't be anywhere without me. They owe me."

"At least Bakura's happy." Tea commented to her twin.

"What? Working through Christmas?" Anzu asked.

"Now he can ask…" Tea ended in a fit of giggles.

"Ryou out on a date!" Anzu whispered through her giggling fit.

Yami felt his eyebrows shoot up and he glanced over at the gentle white haired singer. It appeared that Ryou hadn't heard the comment, but Bakura sure had. He was giving them a look that could kill.

"We really need to clean up before Yugi gets back." Ryou said as he started to approach the tomato covered poster. "I know he's not going to like us throwing tomatoes at his friend. Even if it is a poster."

"Hello everyone." Yugi greeted as he walked through the door. "Did you…"

Yugi's eyes widened as he took in the scene. Pegasus stumbling over his own two feet and dropping red produce. A poster of Yami with smashed red produce all over it. It didn't take much to figure out what had happened. Shaking his head, Yugi walked down amongst the actors with a glare.

"We're sorry Yugi." Ryou whispered, his head hung in shame.

Yugi didn't reply. He held his hand out to Pegasus, who forked over his last tomato.

"See? Yugi understand gratitude." Yami said, even though he couldn't be heard. "He won't let you get away with this."

Yami folded his arms and watched as Yugi walked away from the group. Suddenly, he drew back his arm and threw with all his might.

SPLAT!

The tomato hit the poster of Yami right in the face.

"What?" Yami gasped in shock and looked to his oldest friend.

Yugi was frozen where he stood, as if rooted there. He was staring at the poster as the others in the room laughed and cheered. Tears suddenly filled his eyes and he ran into Yami's office, locking the door behind him. His actions confused the other actors, who could hear him crying threw the closed door.

Yami recalled what Mana told him and floated right through the wall. Yugi was sitting on the ground with his back to the door. His knees were drawn up against his chest, and the amethyst eyed man was sobbing into them.

"What do I do?" Yugi whimpered softly. "I can't snap like that again. Yes, I'm upset I'm not going home for the holidays, but I don't need to take it out on Yami like that. Stupid hormones and messing with my moods."

"What does he mean by that?" Yami asked Isis, who had followed him.

"Well, you know Yugi how told you that he asked if you would go back to Domino with him for the holidays after the you two finished locking up during the Fall Festival?" Isis asked, and Yami nodded. "Well, you don't remember because the two of you got pretty drunk and had a one night stand back at your place. And now he's two months pregnant as a result."

"What?" Yami gasped as he knelt next to Yugi, who was rubbing his stomach.

"I'll manage." Yugi sighed as he rubbed his eyes dry and stood back up. "I always do."

Opening the door, Yugi went back out into the room. The poster had been taken down.

"Are you okay?" Ryou asked as Yugi went to the sewing table.

"Yes." Yugi nodded. "Just needed to vent before Yami got here. I'll be fine."

"Everyone needs an outlet every now and then." Bakura said as he came over to Ryou. "Shall we dance?"

"I'd be delighted." Ryou mumbled as he blushed and took Bakura's offered arm.

Yami watched as the actors danced around and looked back to Yugi. He seemed tired and worn down. But at the same time, excited and filled with life. The only conclusion Yami could draw was that it was the pregnancy.

And he was going to be a father.

"I want to leave." Yami said, intending on getting back home so he could get to the theater and see Yugi as soon as possible.

"Right now?" Isis asked.

"Now." Yami replied firmly as he picked up Kkwy.

"Alright then." Isis smiled.

She reopened the portal and pulled Yami through. Upon exiting, Yami saw they were outside on a street somewhere, not his house.

"This isn't my bedroom." Yami said as he turned on the woman angrily. "I told you to take me home."

"I thought you said you just wanted to leave." Isis replied with a mischievous smile. "You have to be more specific."

"So is this still 2:15 AM?" Yami asked as he glanced around.

"More like 9:00 AM." Isis replied.

Kkwy shook himself after hopping down from Yami's arm. Landing in the street, Kkwy was right in the path of a couple of horses. The horses reared as Kkwy hiss in fright. Running back, Yami stepped closer when he was Yugi was on one horse and two other people wearing cloaks and hoods were on the second one.

"Yami's a monster if you ask me." a familiar voice said as he pulled down his hood. "To keep you away from your family after everything we did for him."

"Yami is not a monster Heba." Yugi snapped back, cluing Yami in on who was with his younger friend. "He does drive me crazy at times, but then I remember all that times he made me laugh and everything we did together. My friend is still in there. I can get mad at him, but I can't hate him. I love him."

Yami felt his breath catch in his throat. He could tell by the way Yugi said 'love', it wasn't the friendship love. It was the head over heels love. Yami also realized that his feelings for Yugi ran a bit deeper than he originally thought. Maybe he felt the same way.

"Just like how I can't hate him." the second person pulled off his hood, revealing tanned skin and crimson eyes. "No matter how much of an ass he may be, Yami is still my brother."

"Atemu." Yami whispered.

"That's why Yugi so wanted you to go home this year." Isis said. "Heba and Atemu had finally come back. It was going to be part of his Christmas gift for you."

"And look, since I'm not racing home, I don't have to drop off my costumes and run." Yugi smiled, though it was only half heartily. "I can stay and see my other show."

"Your _other show_?" Yami demanded, forgetting he was invisible as the horses were encouraged forward. "You are done at the Millennium Theater. Done! Can you believe that?"

"Oh yes, he's quite talented." Isis nodded as she checked the time. "I'm sure he could do a million shows. I hope we can still get a good seat for this one."

Isis grabbed Yami's wrist and pulled him around the corner and down the street to a run-down looking building with some skimpy Christmas decorations.

"Oh would you look at this." Isis sighed. "I never expected a Yugi Mouto show at a place like this. Would you?"

"Of course not." Yami replied as Kkwy turned up his nose. "Don't you see? He doesn't want me to know about his little sideline, so he made sure they rehearsed here, where no one in the universe would come."

Yugi had unloaded a sack from the back of his horse and walked towards the door.

"You're devious Yugi Mouto, devious." Yami hissed as he followed, his old attitude surfacing. "Your pregnancy hormones are giving you some unexpected courage for you to meet a new actor out here. I wonder who it could possibly be."

The door opened, and a small group of young kids came pouring out.

"Yugi! Yugi!"

"Hello everyone!" Yugi greeted as he got down on his knees so he was eye level with them. "Merry Christmas everybody."

Yami could only watch as a young boy, about 10 years old, with black hair and blue eyes limped forward on a crutch. He seemed to be in pain, but smiled brightly when he saw Yugi kneeling in front of him.

"Hello Timaeus." Yugi smiled as he greeted to boy.

"Merry Christmas Yugi." Timaeus smiled back as he carefully leaned forward and gave Yugi a hug.

"Would you hug me Yugi?" a blond haired girl with blue eyes, named Rebecca, asked.

"I want a hug too!" a young boy with red hair and grey eyes, Mikey, exclaimed.

"Alright." Yugi responded to the children with wide arms. "Big group hug."

"Orphans." Isis answered Yami's unspoken question. "You're right. He is devious."

Yami bit his lip, feeling shame build up in him. Yugi hadn't told him because he didn't really care for orphans and street rats, and had announced so on more than one occasion.

"Are you all ready for your Christmas Carol costumes?" Yugi asked as he stood up and pulled a dress out of his sack for one of the girls. "And don't worry, I have one for everybody."

"Yugi, did you get to tell Yami Sennen about us?" Timaeus asked excitedly. "Will he come see our show?"

Yami gasped. The innocence of the child was something he had not seen in many years. And it cut him sharply.

"I did tell Yami about you." Yugi replied. "And he wanted me to tell you that he's very sorry he can't come, but he's so proud of all of you. And he personally wishes each of you a Merry Christmas."

"You hear that?" Rebecca asked. "Yami Sennen wishes _me_ a Merry Christmas!"

"It must be amazing to hear him sing every day." Timaeus sighed. "You're so lucky."

"I am lucky." Yugi agreed. "But not because I get to hear Yami Sennen, star of London and all of England, sing."

"Then why?" Rebecca asked.

"Because I get to hear my best friend sing." Yugi explained. "And I get to hear you sing as well. Now come on everyone, people will be here soon. Time to put on your costumes, and get ready for the show."

Yami was amazed at the way those children came alive with Yugi. And it wasn't because he had brought them new clothes. In fact, he realized, the clothes were the least of it. It was Yugi's attention. The simple fact that he cared. It got to Yami, and he couldn't stop watching.

Timaeus sang alone for most of the song with the rest of the kids humming in harmony.

_Joy to the world, the Lord has come_

_Let Earth receive her King_

_Let every heart prepare him room_

_And heaven and nature sing_

_And heaven and nature sing_

_And heaven, and heaven and nature sing._

As the kids moved into the next verse, Yami found himself listening to the conversation between the orphanage head, Dartz, and Yugi.

"Thank you for this." Dartz had said to Yugi.

"It's the least I could do." Yugi smiled back, but it was quickly diminished. "Have you heard any more about the possible closings?"

"Only rumors." Dartz shook his head sadly. "But they don't sound good. We can only wait and hope."

"Closing?" Yami turned to Isis. "What are they talking about?"

"The orphanage doesn't have the funds to stay open." Isis explained. "It will probably be closed before spring."

"But if the orphanage shuts down, what will happen to the children?" Yami asked in worry and fear.

"Oh, they'll find their way." Isis sighed. "Street Urchins have for centuries. Of course, that's all a batch of _humbug_ to you, right?"

Yami found he couldn't reply like he wanted to. His eyes turned back up front as the kids finished their song. He almost applauded for them. Almost.

"That was amazing, thank you." Yugi told the kids as he came up to them. "I'm afraid I have to go."

"No, you can't go." Timaeus' protest rang out above the rests.

"But I'll see you all very soon." Yugi promised. "I'd love to stay, but I have to go back to work now."

"Oh no!" Yami gasped.

"Almost sounds like you changed your mind about working through Christmas." Isis mused. "It's somewhat funny."

"No, I'm just saying he could take a _slightly_ long break if he needed to." Yami replied stiffly. "Slightly."

"I see." Isis nodded as the clock in her pouch went off. "Oh, look at the time. I need to get to my next appointment. So if you'll take my hand…"

"Now?" Yami asked in shock, not really wanting to leave.

"I just thought you needed your sleep more than you need to watch a bunch of children singing." Isis explained. "What was is your uncle told me he said?"

"In a selfish world, the selfish succeed." Yami replied slowly as he watched Yugi bade the children good bye and picked up Kkwy. "Alright, let's go."

Isis took Yami's hand and waved her wand, making a portal back to his bedroom. Yami set Kkwy down with the intent of getting his coat and going to see Yugi at the theater. But a quick spell cast by Isis had Yami in a deep sleep in less than five seconds.

No, Yami couldn't go see Yugi. Not yet.

* * *

**MMMG:** And there's chapter 4.

**Yugi:** I'm pregnant?!

**MMMG:** Plot twist!

**Yami:** I fear for her sanity, and ours.

**Yugi:** Please review so MMMG can get her sanity back and we can preserve ours!


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas Future

**MMMG:** Here is chapter 5, people are going to _hate_ me when they're done reading it.

**Bakura:** Why?

**Marik:** I know! I know! Yami-

**Malik:** Shut up unless you want to be a physically permanent submissive the rest of your life.

-Cricket's chiip-

**MMMG:** Anyway, I don't own Yugioh or Barbie in a Christmas Carol. Enjoy.

* * *

_Wordsorcereress: If you didn't see Yugi being pregnant, that means I'm doing my job with the plot twists. And leave Yami alone! I still need him, but I think I'm going to get yelled at for what I'm going to do to him. Time to see if your 'mean hunch' is right. And thanks for the love, hugs, cookies, and support._

_dragonwolf416: The other knights will appear in the last chapter. _

_BabyNinetails: You're the only person who still likes Yami. Everyone else is threatening to kill him somehow. _

_fallinghikari: It's a fandom thing called mpreg, short for male pregnancy. It's how writers imagine two boys being able to have their own biological children. It's not real. _

* * *

Chapter 5: Christmas Future

* * *

The clock chimed three in Yami's house, and the spell Isis had cast kept Yami asleep. But it was a fitful sleep, as he tossed about. The tossing awoke Kkwy, who saw a large purple figure holding a staff by the bed.

The purple figure raised a finger to its lips and shushed the cat, who watched apprehensively. Gently touching Yami's head, the person removed the spell Isis had cast, allowing Yami to wake up and rub his eyes.

"Hello Yami." the man greeted.

He lit the tip of his staff and revealed that he had tanned skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. His outfit was all purple, from the shoes, to the robes, and the hat. Even his staff was purple except for the green jewel on the top.

"Hello." Yami replied as he shook himself awake. "You're the third spirit, aren't you?"

"I am." the man nodded. "I am Mahad, but I am also the Dark Magician. This time of year, I am the Spirit of Christmas Future. Are you ready to come with me?"

"Not really." Yami replied with his thoughts straying to Yugi and the fact he was going to be a father.

"You can see Yugi later today, but not now." Mahad promised.

"Alright." Yami sighed, noticing his robe was still on from when Isis was there. "Am I going to like what I'm going to see?"

"You might, you might not." Mahad replied. "But sometimes we need to face things that frighten us. It's how we grow."

Mahad offered a hand to the young man, who smiled softly. Mahad had been the only one who had offered to take him anywhere, Mana and Isis had just dragged him off. Yami took Mahad's hand, and slipped his feet into his slippers as he stood up.

Kkwy meowed in fear as he watched what was going on. He didn't like all these spirits popping in at all hours of the night.

"Yes, you should come to." Mahad replied, and allowed Yami to pick up Kkwy before escorting the two to the center of the room. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Yami replied.

Mahad raised his staff and waved it. In front of the group appeared a red portal, and the two humans walked, not floated or on dragged the other, walked into the light. Inside the portal, Yami and Mahad floated along, since gravity didn't seem to exist in there.

Yami looked around. It looked like the other two portal lines, except this one had odd circles in the walls.

"Why are there so many holes?" Yami asked his guide.

"The future isn't like the past or present." Mahad explained. "Every choice you make alters what happens next. But as of this moment, we will find your most likely future right here."

Mahad lead Yami down the tunnel and a bright light enveloped them. Instead of entering a town or a building, they were still in a portal tunnel that was a much duller red and with no holes. But it was freezing.

"None of the other ones were cold like this." Yami noted as he tried to keep his teeth from chattering.

"This future starts with a cold choice." Mahad sighed. "After making everyone at the Millennium Theater work on Christmas Day, you found out they had left during the night, something you told them not to do. So you fired them."

"Of course I did." Yami defended himself. "That's not a cold choice, that's a simple consequence. I warned them that would happen."

"Yes, but you fired everyone there and had to find replacements." Mahad replied.

"Everyone?" Yami gasped. "Even Yugi?"

"You must remember that if we hadn't visited you tonight, you would know about Yugi's pregnancy." Mahad reminded the distraught man. "Since you didn't know, you fired Yugi and everyone else. Unfortunately, their replacements didn't work out the way you had hoped. Like the hypnotist."

Mahad waved his wand and showed an image of a man holding a watch in front of Yami.

"_And when you hear the word 'Bravo', you will cluck like a chicken." the man said and snapped his fingers twice. _

"_See?" Yami said as he shook himself. "I simply can't be hypnotized. Good luck tonight though. You'll need it."_

_A few hours later, Yami had finished singing, the crowd cheering. _

"_Bravo!"_

"_Bravo!"_

_Yami began clucking before the curtains closed, provoking laughter from the audience as he ran and hid back stage._

"And the trained dogs." Mahad added as he waved his wand to show another picture.

_It was Christmas time again, so Yami was signing carols. _

_Or, trying to. _

_Kkwy kept getting chased by the trained dogs, and Yami ended up getting knocked over before he had even finished the first verse. _

"Enough!" Yami said angrily as he pulled away from Mahad. "So what if all that happened? I have a public who would stand by me through anything."

"Good." Mahad replied as he offered his hand again. "If that's true, you have nothing to worry about from the future."

Yami accepted Mahad's hand again. They picked up pace slightly and went through the exit of the portal. The room they ended up in was old and worn down.

"Where is this?" Yami gasped as a rat ran between his legs.

"Get him Kkwy, get him!" Future Yami encouraged as he ran into the room with Kkwy.

"That's not… is that me?" Yami asked Mahad, who nodded.

Future Yami had on clothes that had once been fabulous. But they were now getting frayed and ragged. There were even some patches.

"Go Kkwy go." Future Yami said.

The cat tried to catch the rat, but ended up getting a smashed face as the rat ran into its hidey hole.

"Oh Kkwy, I'm sorry." Future Yami groaned as he sat down. "That would have been your Christmas dinner."

The Kkwy in Yami's arms hissed in disgust. _That_ would have been Christmas dinner?

"What is this?" Yami demanded as he gestured to his future self. "A joke? This can't be my future."

Mahad didn't reply, but tapped his staff against the floor. The window opened slightly and a piece of paper wedged itself between the frames.

"Too cold." Future Yami shivered.

Future Yami moved to shut the window, spotting the paper in the sill.

"Oh, Yugi Mouto." Future Yami said as he saw the poster with his old friend on it and read the caption. "_Yugi Mouto presents a new fashion line for spring. Come to his studio in Grindstone Square to see work from the premiere designer in all of Europe._ Yugi, I haven't seen him in… ages."

"You haven't seen him?" Yami demanded to his future self and turned to Mahad. "What does he mean, 'I haven't seen him?' Does my future self really not know he's a father?"

"Yes." Mahad nodded. "Yugi never contacted you after you fired him. He never got the courage to tell you what had happened that night in October."

"Grindstone Square." Future Yami mused to himself. "But he wouldn't be there today, it's Christmas. But still, what is the chance of this flyer sticking to my window?"

"You sent him the flyer, didn't you?" Yami asked Mahad.

Mahad shrugged with a smile. Maybe he had, maybe he hadn't.

"Do it!" Yami turned to his future self. "Go to the studio and see him. Yugi would never let you live like this. You may even meet your child."

"Come on Kkwy." Future Yami stood up. "Let's go visit an old friend."

Future Yami walked out the door with Kkwy on his heels.

"This is where it gets turned around isn't it?" Yami asked excitedly. "Things will get better and he'll meet the child he had. I want to follow."

"Are you sure?" Mahad asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Yami replied. "Let's not waste a second."

"Very well." Mahad nodded and they walked out the door after the Future Yami.

At that moment, Future Yami doubled over in a coughing fit.

"You also still have that cough." Mahad said grimly. "And you're out of medicine."

"Oh no." Yami groaned.

They followed Yami's future self, who was dodging a lot of drunken carriage drivers in the part of town he was in. With his face to the ground to minimize wind chill, Yami spotted a good amount of money.

Looking around, Future Yami couldn't find the owner, and he couldn't march up to a drunk's carriage and ask if it was his. Everyone would claim it was there's. So he pocketed it.

Halfway to Grindstone square, Future Yami stopped when he saw an old man selling soup. Walking over, he bought a cup and savored the warmth running through his hands.

Just as he was about to reach his destination, Future Yami stopped again. This time at the sound of someone singing. Turning down into an alley, Future Yami stopped when he was a skinny young man with black hair and a crutch beside him.

"Are you alright?" Future Yami asked before he could stop himself.

The singing stopped as the young teen turned one blue eye to the ex-singer.

"Timaeus!" Yami gasped at the scar on the boy's face. "What happened?"

"The orphanage closed due to lack of funds." Mahad replied sadly. "Timaeus got caught in a street fight about six months ago and lost his right eye."

"No." Yami whispered.

"You're Yami Sennen." Future Timaeus whispered.

"You can tell?" Future Yami asked.

"It's the eyes." Future Timaeus replied with a shrug. "But why are you here?"

"I was on my way to Grindstone Square when I heard you singing." Future Yami replied. "You sound good. What's your name?"

"Timaeus and thanks." Future Timaeus shrugged again. "but I'm not as good as you."

"I wouldn't know about that." Future Yami chuckled awkwardly. "I haven't sung in about three or four years now."

"Why?" Future Timaeus asked in shock.

"The Millennium Theater closed due to lack of funds." Future Yami explained. "People complained about high ticket prices when they hadn't been touch for over six month. And the theater had become a laughing stock. Word of mouth got around, no one came, we had to close."

"Oh." Future Timaeus whispered. "The orphanage I was in closed due to lack of funds. I learned how to sing there. Sometimes my singing brings in money for food."

"But not enough." Future Yami replied and gave Timaeus the cup of soup. "Here. You need this more than I do."

"I can't take your soup!" Future Timaeus protested.

"I can count your ribs." Future Yami replied. "You need it more than I do. If you feel like you need to repay me, maybe we could sing together to work up funds for food. I may be a little rusty, but it's better than singing alone."

"Okay." Future Timaeus conceded.

"And you'll stay with me, out of the cold." Future Yami continued. "If you get sick, you won't be able to sing."

"I'm not going to win this one am I?" Future Timaeus asked.

"No." Future Yami chuckled.

"Okay, I know I wasn't a fan of orphans and street urchins last night, but what changed my mind now?" Yami asked Mahad.

"Getting taken care of when ill does things to a person." Mahad replied. "Even if it's an orphan who is doing the job."

"Do you want to come with me to Grindstone Square while I see an old friend, or would you like directions back to my place?" Future Yami asked Future Timaeus.

"Directions." Future Timaeus replied as he got to his feet and leaned on his crutch. "I don't want to get in the way of you and your friend."

"Alright then." Future Yami nodded.

After giving Future Timaeus directions, Future Yami continued to Grindstone Square, where it was easy to spot the building that Yugi had set up his studio. Mahad and Yami entered the room after Future Yami, who was greeted by a familiar face.

"Yami." Future 'Yugi' greeted when he saw his friend.

"Hello." Future Yami replied as the two shared a hug.

"Looking good Kkwy." Future 'Yugi' nodded to the cat, who purred back.

"I'm a bit surprised to see you working here on Christmas." Future Yami admitted. "I thought you would be celebrating with your family."

"I don't really celebrate Christmas anymore." Future 'Yugi' replied stiffly. "I was a little soured on the holiday when… When was I soured on it again? Oh yes! When you fired me for coming in late on Christmas day."

"Uh-oh." Yami muttered, not seeing this going well at all.

"Oh." Future Yami shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortable. "Right… um…"

"No, it's okay." Future 'Yugi' cut off his old friend. "You actually did me a favor. You proved I'd been wrong and you were right."

"No, no don't say it Yugi." Yami begged seeing where it was going. "Don't say it.

"It is a selfish world." Future 'Yugi' said as he looked into a mirror. "And in a selfish world, the selfish succeed."

"I see." Future Yami nodded. "But I'm not actually 100% sure that's true, actually."

"Oh I am." Future 'Yugi' replied. "I tried to be selfless. I looked out for you and all the others at the Millennium Theater. I even tried to help out one of the poorest orphanages in London. Know what happened?"

"I fire you." Future Yami said softly.

"Which meant I had to scramble for work." Future 'Yugi' continued. "I found something, but it took me out of town for months. You know what I found when I got back?"

"No." Future Yami replied.

"I found nothing." Future 'Yugi' responded. "That orphanage I was helping? It closed down while I was away. I had no idea. There was one little boy I was ready to take in myself. But he was gone. They all were. Scattered out in the world to try and fend for themselves."

"No, not the children." Yami moaned at the thought of those bright eyed singers begging for food and shelter.

"My point is I learned my lesson." Future 'Yugi' continued. "Caring hurt, so I stopped. Now I just concentrate on myself, and look! I'm a star. Just like you used to be."

"Yugi, don't make the same mistakes I did." Yami said to the future self of his 'friend'. "You're better than that. Don't be like me."

"So you can't help me?" Future Yami asked slowly.

"I'm done helping people." Future 'Yugi' snapped. "It never works."

"Oh, I see." Future Yami sighed. "I'm sorry I bothered you. Merry Christmas."

Yami watched in horror as his future person opened the doors and walked out into the cold. Had he really fallen so much he wouldn't even fight?

"Yami, it's cold." Future 'Yugi' said as he tossed the man a scarf and shut the door.

"I've got it." Future Yami said as he grabbed the cloth and wrapped it around his neck.

Future Kkwy meowed, not really excited about walking through the snow that was starting to accumulate on the sidewalk.

"I know Kkwy, how did we come to this?" Future Yami sighed and picked up the feline. "I wish that… Oh, it doesn't matter what I wish. Come on Kkwy, let's get home to Timaeus."

"No, that can't be it!" Yami exclaimed as he watched the man walk away.

"It is." Mahad sighed. "You were actually tricked. That wasn't Yugi you spoke to, that was his twin brother Heba."

"Heba?" Yami gasped. "Why?"

"He held a grudge against you for not letting Yugi go home for Christmas, firing him the next day, and also getting him pregnant." Mahad explained. "So he vowed that he would never let you see Yugi, or the son he had, ever again. He practiced, pretending to be Yugi, what to say and do if he ever met you. And as you saw, he pulled it off."

"No." Yami groaned.

At that moment, the door to the studio opened, and the real Yugi ran out while pulling on a coat. Future Heba and Atemu watch from the doorway.

"Yami!" Future Yugi called. "Yami! Where are you?"

"Forget about him Yugi." Future Heba called, and Yami noticed the slight skin tone differences between the two. "He's no good for you."

"But I have to see him." Future Yugi replied as he looked up and down the street. "He has to know about Tamim! He has to!"

"I'm ashamed of what you did Heba." Future Atemu said as he stood in the doorway with Future Heba. "You know I want to see my brother, and he has a right to know about his son."

"No he doesn't." Future Heba snapped. "He's never cared. All he wanted when he came here was money."

"I thought he wanted help." a new voice said.

Yami gasped as he looked at the four year old boy who was his son. Tamim had Yugi's wide amethyst eyes, but his hair style and color, and pale skin.

"What do you mean Tamim?" Future Atemu asked.

"I was sitting under the counter." Future Tamim explained. "He asked, 'So you can't help me?' and Uncle Heba told him no."

"Heba, how could you?" Future Yugi yelled, practically in tears as Future Atemu took his nephew inside. "You know I've been looking for Yami for the past two years. I never want to see you again!"

"You don't mean that." Future Heba gasped.

"I do!" Yugi shouted back. "Every turn of me trying to find Yami you've protested. I've had it with your attitude. How do you know he hasn't changed?"

"A leopards spots never change." Future Heba snapped and went back inside the studio. "That's how."

"Yami! Yami!" Future Yugi began to call again as he walked down the streets.

"He never found you that day." Mahad said as they watched. "You and Timaeus looked out for each other for the next five years. And then there was the accident."

"Accident?" Yami mumbled, still feeling short on breath.

Mahad didn't reply, but waved his staff, taking them five years into the future on another Christmas Day.

Future Yami and Timaeus were walking down the street together. They were wearing better clothes, so Future Yami's idea of singing together must have brought in come cash.

A carriage controlled by a drunk driver came racing down the street. The carriage was right next to Future Yami and Timaeus when it jerked up onto the sidewalk. Future Yami had seen it and pulled Future Timaeus out of the way, but didn't have time to move himself. The horses and the carriage stuck Yami and knocked him down before speeding away.

"Yami!" Future Yugi screamed and running over with Future Tamim was right behind him, having witnessed the crash.

Future Yami groaned in pain as Future Timaeus rolled him onto his back. Future Yugi and Future Tamim dropped to their knees next to him.

"Yugi?" Future Timaeus asked in shook.

"Timaeus." Future Yugi gasped. "What happened to you?"

"Street fight." Future Timaeus said as he touched his eye. "But that's not important now."

"Yugi?" Future Yami groaned and coughed up some blood.

"Don't speak Yami." Future Yugi placed a finger to the man's lips. "We'll get you some help, I promise."

"But you said you don't help anymore." Future Yugi groaned.

"That was Heba." Future Yugi explained. "He hates you for firing me. But I don't."

"You don't?" Future Yami panted.

"I don't." Yugi promised. "Yami, I have someone with me you have to me. This is Tamim, your son."

"Son?" Future Yami asked as he held the young boys hand.

"Remember that night in October 10 years ago when we both got drunk?" Future Yugi blushed as he recalled.

"Oh." Future Yami felt himself become embarrassed as well before he coughed again.

"And here you are getting on me about not making any drunken mistakes." Future Timaeus snickered.

"Oh zip it." Future Yami grumbled and winced in pain.

"Lie still Yami." Future Yugi said. "You'll be okay."

"We both know that's not true." Future Yami replied softly. "I'm glad I got to meet Tamim, and see you one more time. I love you."

"Hang on Yami." Future Yugi begged as the man's eyes slid shut and he stopped breathing. "Please hang on."

"This can't be my life." Yami turned his eyes from the scene to Mahad. "There has to been some way to change things."

"That chance past long ago." Mahad replied as his staff glowed and brought them forward a few days. "As of now, this is the road of your future."

Yami felt short of breath as he watched his coffin get lowered into the ground with Future Yugi, Timaeus, Tamim, Atemu, and Heba watching. All but Future Heba were crying.

"I don't want to live this life, it's too horrible." Yami pleaded as Mahad's staff lit up again. "I want to change. I want to raise my son and have a life with Yugi. Please just give me a chance. Please!"

* * *

**Yami: **I get killed!?

**Answering Machine:** MMMG is currently unavailable. Please leave your name, number, and a detail messaged after the beep. -BEEP!-

**Yugi:** Only if you don't shape up. And from your last line, it looks like that's happening.

**Voice Mail:** Hey everyone, this is MMMG. I am currently hiding so I don't get killed by the mad reviewers. If you want to see if Yami gets his act together, please review. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6: Yami's Christmas

**MMMG:** Here's chapter 6 for everyone.

**Ryou:** Nice to have you back.

**MMMG:** Good to be back.

**Bakura:** I don't want you around, go away!

**MMMG:** I can still write you out. On another note, thanks to for the reviews!

**Malik:** MMMG does not own Yugioh or Barbie in a Christmas Carol.

**Marik:** Enjoy while I go set Bakura's black leather coats on fire.

**Bakura:** Wait just one minute!

* * *

_Killer-Fangirl: Thanks for not hating me, and no I'm not under my bed._

_5500jess: Timaeus missing an eye was how he was in the anime. That was quite the rant, and yes, the last chapter will be posted on Christmas Day._

_fallinghikari: I wanted some of the original Christmas Carol story in this one as well, that why Yami was killed. _

_Guest, (whom I'm assuming is Wordsorceress__): I like your idea for Heba, but remember, Heba was only upset that Yugi was working on Christmas, and that hasn't happened yet in this chapter. Future Yugi was gone for a couple years, and by the time he got back, Millennium Theater had closed and Yami was forced to down grade. Lots of puzzleshipping this chapter, hope it fills your meter._

_EvErYtHiNgFiTs: This story is based on Barbie in a Christmas Carol, but I did add the Heba is Yugi and the small future bit after that. _

_MizuYamazai: Yes, Kkwy gets some breakfast in this chapter. _

_dark vampire mistress: Thanks for not flaming me, here's the next chapter._

* * *

Chapter 6: Yami's Christmas

* * *

"Please!" Yami shouted as he sat up in his bed.

Panting, Yami looked around. He was in his room. The crimson, gold and black colors stared back at him. He wasn't dead. In fact, he was very much _alive_. Yami gasped and flew over to the bedside window, pulled back the curtains, and opened it.

"It's morning." Yami sighed in relief and heard the people on the street talking below. "It's Christmas morning! It hasn't happened yet. I get it now Kkwy! All those portals holes in the future, we don't have to pick the one we were on last night and make the same mistakes. We can pick a new one and change everything!"

Kkwy meowed and leaped over to Yami's wardrobe, encouraging the man to get dressed.

"Okay Kkwy." Yami chuckled and selected a red shirt trimmed with gold and black pants also trimmed in gold. "But I won't make the same mistakes as my future self. I will… help people. Yes, help people and make this the best Christmas ever."

Yami quickly ran a hair brush threw his hair, ready to go to the Millennium Theater and see everyone. More specifically, he wanted to see Yugi. Oh, the actors!

"I need to do some shopping!" Yami exclaimed as he grabbed his coat and then stopped. "Oh, I can't go shopping, it's Christmas. The stores are all closed. What am I going to do?"

Kkwy moaned as his master's stupidity. They lived in luxury. How hard would it be to give items that they never used or had at least 50 of?

"You're right, we'll go shopping right here." Yami understood what his cat was saying. "Come on Kkwy, let's get some breakfast and go Christmas shopping!"

* * *

At the Millennium Theater, everyone was busy practicing their act. Tea and Anzu were dancing, Pegasus was juggling balls, not tomatoes, on a unicycle, Bakura was currently trying to pull a broadsword out of a hat, and Ryou and Yugi were softly singing as they sewed the New Year's costume for Yami.

-SLAM!-

"Stop!" Yami shouted as he came into the room with a couple packs. "Stop the rehearsal, stop everything right now!"

Everyone froze in fear, except Pegasus. He fell off his unicycle again, making Yami dimly wonder how often that happened.

"Please don't fire us, we're all here." Ryou begged as he stood up. "Okay, everyone left at some point in the night…"

"But please let us…" Tea started.

"Keep our jobs." Anzu finished as Pegasus got back to his feet.

"No, no, no, it's okay!" Yami exclaimed as he came down the stairs. "It's okay. I'm not here to fire anyone. It's Christmas. I'm here to send you home to your families."

"But you said…" Pegasus paused, unable to comprehend what his boss was saying.

"Well forget what I said." Yami replied with a dismissive hand wave after setting down his packs. "I was crazy. I was wrong! Go, go!"

Everyone looked at each other with smiles on their faces as they moved to gather their coats. This was a new turn in their boss that they liked very much.

"I mean, wait! Stop!" Yami chuckled at his forgetfulness. "Come back! I have presents."

Interest perked, everyone gathered around as Yami set down and opened the sack he had brought with him.

"And I even have a little elf to help me deliver them." Yami smiled as a grumble Kkwy, dressed in a green costume Yugi had sewn, climbed out a pack and hissed at his owner. "It was this or the Santa one."

Kkwy meowed in horror at the thought of the fake belly and white beard.

"That's what I thought." Yami chuckled and looked back up at his employees. "Of course I saved my shopping for the last minute, so I had to grab what I had. Anyway, a Merry Christmas to you Pegasus."

Pegasus received a small basket that had a baby bonnet and several blankets. Yami had gotten them from obsessed fangirls that had wanted to have his child, but Pegasus needed them more than he would in the near future.

"Tea and Anzu." Yami smiled with a small warning for their gift. "Careful, it's heavier than it looks."

Yami pulled a brand new tea set out of one of the packs, remembering that their old one had broken and were saving for a new one.

"Bakura." Yami handed the man a weapon.

It was an Egyptian dagger, and Bakura himself was from Egypt. Yami knew he liked weapon and gentle reminders of his homeland.

"And Ryou." Yami smiled as he gave Ryou his gift.

Ryou was given a new clock. Since his had been busted beyond repair when he first moved to London.

"Yugi, I'm saving yours for later." Yami told his friend with a smile, and Yugi couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you Yami." all the actors were saying in marvel at Yami's new attitude.

"But there more." Yami replied and reached into his sack again. "I found something else I really wanted to give you. Christmas bonuses!"

This time, no one could stop the gasps of shock as Yami gave each of them a small, but heavy bag of money.

"Because you're all so talented." Yami explained. "It is truly a pleasure and honor to work with every one of you. Now go have a holiday, and I will see in two weeks when we open. Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you." Ryou whispered and nudged Bakura.

"Oh alright." Bakura huffed as he reached into his hat and pulled out some carrot. "Eh, they're supposed to be flowers."

"These are a bit healthier." Yami chuckled and handed Bakura a folded not. "Thank you. But I do have a favor to ask of the two of you."

Bakura raised his eyebrows and lead Ryou to a corner where they could read the note in private as Tea and Anzu did a small dance for Yami.

"Merry…" Anzu grinned as they spun.

"Christmas!" Tea cheered as they bowed.

"That was beautiful." Yami smiled. "Thank you."

"I was wrong about you." Pegasus sighed as Yami turned his attention to him and Tea and Anzu left. "You're one of the good ones Yami-boy."

"I let that slide once." Yami warned with a mild chuckle and accepted a brief hug. "And I expect you to use the maternity leave once your wife delivers."

"I will." Pegasus promised as he headed out the door. "Merry Christmas."

"Yes." Ryou nodded with a grin as he and Bakura came back over.

Yami nodded back and gestured his head to the door. Ryou giggled and Bakura huffed as they went out the door.

"What was that about?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"I think they liked their Christmas gift." Yami replied, noting they were the only ones left in the whole theater.

"Yami, I…" Yugi paused and tried again. "I have to… I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Yami asked as he led Yugi so they both could sit in chairs.

"Do you remember what happened after we closed the theater the day of the Fall Festival?" Yugi asked.

"Dimly." Yami replied. "But I remember the hangover I had the next day."

"Well, we uh…" Yugi gulped. "We, um… we…"

"Yes?" Yami asked gently.

"I'm pregnant!" Yugi shouted and his face heated up.

"I see." Yami replied evenly as he pulled Yugi into his lap. "I'm not mad."

"You're not?" Yugi gasped as a few tears leaked from his eyes.

"No." Yami smiled and wiped the tears away. "I'm excited. I was never interested in girls, so I gave up on ever having children. This is the best Christmas gift I could ever receive. Especially since it's from you, Yugi. I love you."

Before Yugi could reply, Yami gently press a small kiss to the younger's lips. Yugi eagerly responded and they were soon mapping to other's mouth out with their tongues. Yugi smelled and tasted of strawberries and vanilla. Yami tasted and smell on cinnamon and myrrh. Panting as they pulled apart, Yami placed a chaste kiss on Yugi's lips and they simply held each other for a minute.

"I do want to do things properly." Yami spoke softly. "But I'd like to court you first."

"Yes." Yugi grinned. "Of course you can."

"Good." Yami sighed as he leaned back so he could look Yugi directly in the face. "Yugi, I know for a fact that you've been working on another show behind my back."

"Please let me explain!" Yugi gasped, his hormones going wild.

"And I think it's wonderful." Yami continued as he firmly held Yugi down and kissed him again. "I want to go with you to see the kids perform. I understand I might have a few fans at the orphanage."

"You do." Yugi replied as they stood up. "But how do you know about the orphanage?"

"Maybe it came it me in a dream." Yami replied with a mysterious smile. "Come on."

"Wait." Yugi giggled. "Let's make our special guest a surprise!"

"And miss sitting in the audience?" Yami paused. "Only if you do something for me."

"What?" Yugi asked with innocent eyes.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Yugi mumbled as he watched the kids perform.

As it turned out, Yami had wanted Yugi to wear a red dress trimmed in gold with a red cloak to wear over it. The only reason Yugi accepted was so he could stick his head out the dressing room window to tell Atemu and Heba to start home without them, they would catch up.

_And wonders of his love_

_Joy to the world!_

The audience stood and cheered as the kids bowed.

"That was amazing everyone. Thank you so much" Yugi smiled as he stepped forward. "But we're not done quite yet. I brought you a special Christmas present. A special guest I thought you would like to meet. Special guest!"

A side door that Yami had been listening behind opened, and he stepped out, taking the hood off of his red coat.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Yami proclaimed to the children.

"Yami Sennen!" Timaeus gasped in excitement as the other children cheered and giggled as Yami came onto the stage.

"Timaeus." Yami greeted the young boy as he knelt down to him.

"You know my name?" Timaeus asked.

"Of course I do." Yami replied as he gave Timaeus a hug.

"I want a hug to!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Me too!" Mikey added as everyone gathered closer.

"Of course, big group hug." Yami smiled as he gathered everyone in his arms as best he could. "Yugi's told me so much about all of you. I feel like I've known you for ages. Timaeus, Rebecca, Mikey, Leon. You were all incredible! I'm so happy to be part of your Christmas."

"You mean that?" Rebecca asked with a grin.

"Yes." Yami nodded. "And I have a special present for you all. I am going to personally adopt this place. Anything you need, new furniture, toys, books… anything and everything. I just want you to come directly to me, and I will make sure you have it. I want you to have the best."

"Hurray!" the kids cheered.

"I'm stunned." Dartz said as he walked forward. "There are no words accept these. Thank you Yami. Thank you."

"This is the best Christmas every!" Timaeus cheered as Yami picked up the boy and set him on his hip. "God bless us, everyone!"

"You incredible." Yugi smiled as he walked onto the stage. "Where did all of this come from Yami?"

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you." Yami chuckled. "Just trust that it had a lot to do with you. Thank you."

"Thank _you_." Yugi replied with happy tears. "For giving me back my friend."

Yami smiled as held out his free arm to Yugi. Yugi stepped into the man's embrace and wrapped one of his arms around Timaeus as well. Everyone cheered when Yami placed a kiss on Yugi's lips, much to the smaller's embracement.

"And now your Christmas present." Yami smiled as he set Timaeus back down. "Part 1."

Yugi giggled as Yami picked up his sack led him to the street. Raising his fingers to his lips, Yami gave shrill whistle. A horse drawn carriage came around the corner.

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

"They're the fastest horses money can buy." Yami explained as the snow started to fall. "If we leave now, I think we can make it back to your grandfather's house in time for dinner. That is, if it's okay for me to tag along."

"Okay?" Yugi leapt into Yami's arms. "It's more than okay."

"Can we go now?" Bakura's gruff voice broke them apart.

"Bakura? Ryou?" Yugi gasped in shock. "You're driving us?"

"Under protest." Bakura replied.

"Shut it or you're going to have to wait until after New Years for that date." Ryou hissed.

"Finally asked, huh Bakura?" Yugi giggled.

"He set me up." Bakura protested and pointed at Yami.

"I just gave you the alone time you needed." Yami raised in hands in mock surrender.

"We're going out after Christmas." Ryou explained.

"Good for you." Yami nodded and turned his head back to the orphanage yard.

Some of the audience was talking about taking an orphan home for the holiday. But everyone seemed to want to take Timaeus home with them, feeling sorry for the injured boy. Timaeus looked ready to freak.

Yami touched Yugi's shoulder and nodded his head to the scared boy. Yugi understood and went to go talk with Dartz. A minute later, Yugi came back with a grinning Timaeus.

"Now it's the best Christmas ever." Yami said as he helped Yugi and Timaeus into the carriage before climbing in himself.

"Thank you so much Yami." Yugi smiled as Yami covered their legs with a fur blanket.

"Wait, there's more." Yami replied as he smiled back. "Although, this is really more my Christmas present."

Yami picked up something next to him, and turned back. In his hands was the snow globe that Yugi had given him ten years ago. Looking closely that morning, Yami saw the three figures inside were Mana, the Dark Magician Girl, Isis, the Spiria, and Mahad, the Dark Magician.

"You still have it." Yugi smiled when he saw the old present.

"Yes." Yami chuckled. "And from now on, I'm keeping it on my nightstand, so I'll remember to hold the feeling of Christmas in my heart every day of the year. And one day, I'll pass it down to my children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren, so they'll remember to."

"That's the perfect Christmas present." Yugi smiled.

"Oh, Kkwy!" Yami gasped and turned to the yard again. "Kkwy! Kkwy!"

Kkwy meowed in protest as he had to leave the petting hands of the orphans. He had been getting showered in attention and now he had to go.

"Oh Kkwy." Yami chuckled.

Yami lifted the cat into Timaeus' lap, and the boy immediately began to stroke the soft fur until Kkwy purred.

"Can we go now?" Bakura asked grumpily.

"Yes." Yami chuckled. "I'm not holding you back, am I?"

Encouraging the horses forward, Bakura held the reins as they moved down the street. But they didn't get far. They stopped moving and Ryou looked over the side.

"It's the snow." Ryou said as he sat back down. "The carriage can't make it through this weather, the roads won't let the wheels turn."

"Oh no." Yami groaned. "I'm so sorry Yugi."

"You tried Yami." Yugi smiled back weakly. "That's all that matters."

Yami smiled back weakly, kicking himself for not thinking of the roads _outside _of London. You'd need a sleigh to get through the snow, not wheels.

* * *

**MMMG:** End of chapter.

**Yami:** You're leaving it there?!

**MMMG:** Cliffhangers make people come back for more.

**Yugi:** Please review and expect the next update on Christmas Day!


	7. Chapter 7: We wish you a Merry Christmas

**MMMG:** Here is Chapter 7, sorry about the delay, my parents became vultures again.

**Joey:** Your posting, that's all that matters.

**MMMG:** I added to the end of the movie, so I hope that makes up for my lack of promise.

**Seto:** MMMG does not own Yugioh or Barbie in a Christmas Carol. Enjoy the last chapter.

* * *

_BabyNinetails: Thanks for reviewing for both chapters. No, Yugi and Yami didn't adopt Timaeus, -cough-yet-cough-, they brought him home for Christmas, and many of the other orphans were as well. They return to the orphanage after Christmas. _

_Wordsorcereress: This is the last chapter, no epilouge. Kkwy does get to meet his litter mate again. _

_LuvlyLadyLexi: You've watched the movie, haven't you?_

_KoiinuNe: It's called mpreg, short for male pregnancy. It's not a real thing, but lots of writers use it in their stories to let couples have kids of their own. _

* * *

Chapter 7: We wish you a Merry Christmas

* * *

Yami looked over the edge of the carriage at the snow stuck wheels. How would he get Yugi home now? His attention divided, Yami didn't notice the figures his snow globe glow and come to life. Isis the Spiria started to sing.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas _

_And a Happy New Year_

Yami heard the song and lifted the snow globe to eye level. The three sprits left the snow globe and grew to life size as they circled the carriage. Mana the Dark Magician Girl and Mahad the Dark Magician began to sing in harmony with Isis.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas _

_And a Happy New Year_

Yugi and Timaeus looked at the spirits with awe on their faces. Even Bakura couldn't hide his look of shock.

_Glad tidings we bring_

_To you and your kin_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_And a Happy New Year_

"Do you see that?" Timaeus asked.

"I think it's one of Bakura's magic tricks." Yugi replied.

"No." Bakura replied. "I'm good, but not _that_ good. I've never seen anything like this in my life."

"I have." Yami whispered softly.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas _

_And a Happy New Year_

Mana, Isis, and Mahad lifted their wand and lowered them, the ends glowing. Magical sparkles surrounded the carriage, and it transformed into a sled.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas _

_And a Happy New Year_

"It's amazing." Ryou whispered.

Yami didn't reply, but looked at his snow globe, which was glowing brightly. Smiling, Yami joined the spirits in song, Yugi, Timaeus, Ryou, and even Bakura joined in.

_Glad tidings we bring_

_To you and your kin_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_And a Happy New Year_

Bakura encouraged the horses forward. The sled slid over the top of the snow with the three magician spirits hovering over them. Yami, Yugi, and Timaeus looked over the back of the sled and waved to the rest of the orphans and Dartz.

"Good bye!" Rebecca called from the arms of an old gentleman.

"See you soon." Mikey added as he stood by a red haired young man that was taking him home for Christmas. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Yami called back.

"See you later." Timaeus called.

As he waved, Yami saw the ghost of his Uncle Aknadin. The man was free of his chains and was waving farewell to his nephew. Yami waved back, realizing that he had forgiven his uncle for the past abuse the man had given him.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas _

_And a Happy New Year_

* * *

A few hours later, the group was singing carols and laughing, Currently, Yami and Timaeus were gently teasing Yugi about his dress. Even Bakura got in a few cracks, which led to some bruised ribs courtesy of Ryou.

"Okay, I'm wearing a dress, can we drop it now?" Yugi asked in exasperation.

"No." Bakura replied, getting a slap upside the head from Yami.

"Yes." Yami replied and glanced around. "If I'm not mistaken, we should be there soon."

"Yes." Yugi nodded and pointed at a house about a mile away. "Right there."

"It's been so long." Yami sighed. "How about another song?"

"A song." Yugi smiled softly. "Jolly Old St. Nick?"

"You read my mind." Yami smirked.

"But how will it go?" Timaeus asked eagerly.

"Pretty much the same as you would normally hear it, but some changes to the last verse." Yami replied and started singing.

Yami: _Jolly old Saint Nicholas, lean your ear this way._

_Don't you tell a single soul what I'm going to say._

Yugi: _Christmas Eve is coming soon, now you dear old man._

_Whisper what you'll bring to me, tell me if you can._

Timaeus giggled as they got closer. He watched people look out the windows when they heard the sleigh bells and the singing.

Yami: _When the clock is striking 12, when I'm fast asleep._

Yugi: _Down the chimney, broad and black, with your pack you'll creep._

Yami: _All the stockings you will find hanging in a row._

Yugi: _Yours will be the shortest one, you'll be sure to know._

Yugi tapped Timaeus' nose as they came up to the house. By then, Grandfather Solomon, Heba, Atemu, Joey, Serenity, Seto, Mokuba, Ishizu, Odion, Malik, and Marik, had gathered out on the front porch as they watched with smiles on their faces.

Yami: _Yugi wants a brand new book._

Yugi: _Yami wants a vest._

Both: _Joey still needs a new bib, because he makes a mess!_

"Hey!" Joey turned bright red at the indication, while everyone else roared in laughter.

Both: _Now I think I'll leave to you what to give the rest._

_Choose for me dear Santa Clause… what you think is best!_

_Jolly old Saint Nick_

Yami helped Yugi and Timaeus out of the sled while their audience applauded. Atemu and Heba came down the steps and approached the group.

"Yami." Atemu said, and watched as his twin slowly turned to him.

"Atemu." Yami whispered.

Yami slowly walked over. Arm's length away, Yami's hand just flew and struck Atemu's face. Everyone gasped.

"That was for leaving me." Yami said and pulled his brother into a hug. "This is for coming back."

"Okay, I deserved that slap." Atemu chuckled as he returned the hug. "Come on inside."

"Where have you been?" Yami asked as they entered and took off their coats.

"Yugi, what are you wearing?" Heba asked, in shock at his brother's dress.

"It was the only way Yami would be a special guest for the orphans." Yugi blushed.

"You drive a hard bargain." Bakura snickered, and grunted as Ryou elbowed him again.

"Let's drop it, and move on." Yami replied. "Atemu?"

"Egypt." Atemu said as he watched his cat Akhu and his litter mate Kkwy get reacquainted with one another. "For no other reason that I really wanted to go there."

"And you left me behind." Yami sighed.

"You're going to hang this over my head for a long time, aren't you?" Atemu groaned.

"Of course." Yami snickered back.

Dinner was served and quickly eaten. And despite having three extra guest and Joey, there were plenty of leftovers.

"Yugi, can we talk quick?" Yami whispered to the younger man.

Yugi nodded, and the two slipped into a side room.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Three things." Yami replied. "One, do you want your family to know about the baby?"

"Yes." Yugi nodded. "What else?"

"I was wondering what you would think about expanding the family a little more." Yami said, feeling a little nervous.

"Maybe after a couple years we could try for another baby." Yugi stuttered.

"That's not what I meant." Yami explained. "I was wondering if you would be willing to adopt Timaeus."

"Yami." Yugi gasped. "What brought this on?"

"It's kind of hard to explain." Yami sighed. "Sit down and I'll do my best to explain."

Over the next hour, Yami told Yugi of the three spirits that had visited him the previous night, and what he had experienced. Yugi was shocked, but smiled at the end.

"If I ever see them, I'll have to thank them for giving my friend back." Yugi said.

"You did." Yami replied. "They were the ones who made the carriage a sled."

"Oh." Yugi blushed. "But to answer your question, yes, I am willing to adopt."

"And the third thing." Yami took a deep breath and got down on one knee. "I know that I said I would like to court you first, but I can't wait. Yugi, dearest little one, will you marry me?"

Yugi gasped as Yami showed him a ring that had a small diamond set in the middle of two smaller amethysts, set in a golden band.

"Oh yes!" Yugi gasped as tears of happiness filled his eyes. "Yes, I will!"

"Well, let's tell everyone the good news then." Yami smiled and helped Yugi to his feet, placing the ring on his finger.

* * *

"You're serious?!" Timaeus squealed.

"Of course we are." Yami chuckled and opened his arms to the boy, who immediately leapt in them as best he could.

"He gets engaged and is adopting all in the same day." Bakura muttered to Ryou. "Now I've seen everything."

"Indeed." Ryou nodded in agreement.

"One more thing Timaeus." Yugi giggled as he placed a hand on his stomach. "You're going to be a big brother."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Once Yami, Yugi, Timaeus, Ryou, and Bakura got back to London, Yami and Yugi officially adopted Timaeus. A couple of his friends, Critias and Hermos, were adopted by Seto and Joey.

Seven months later, Yugi gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Yami agreed with Yugi that the baby should be called Tamim. Timaeus was thrilled at having a baby brother.

A couple years following, Yami had to temporarily close the Millennium Theater due to his health issues. He needed to move to a warmer climate, like Egypt, for a year or two to get rid of his nasty cough. When he moved back, the actors were over joyed to see a baby girl, Haniya, had joined the family.

And Yami kept his word. He lived with the joy of Christmas in his hear all year round. And one day, he gave his snow globe to Timaeus and Tamim, telling them the story of its importance to him and how it reminded him to remember Christmas.

And each year following, Yami, Yugi, and the family spent the holiday with relatives.

And each year, Timaeus observed, "God bless us, everyone."

* * *

**MMMG:** Oh my Ra! Why do I bawl my eyes out everytime I finish a story?

**Yugi:** There, there, MMMG. You have other stories to look forward to.

**Yami:** Next on the list is 'Tangled', (main pairing will be R. Bakura x Yami Bakura, just like 'The Sphinx King 2'), but we're trying to get 'Song Shots' and a couple more chapters of 'Egyptian Nights' posted first. 'Why did it come to this?' will still be updated as regularly as possible.

**MMMG:** Please review and let me know what you think of the last chapter.


End file.
